Little Things
by xTeam Mockinjayx
Summary: A Twilight song fic. One Direction's song Little Things by Ed Sheeran. A Jared and Kim story. Jared's POV about his imprint, Kim


Little Things

_This is a Jared Kim story. It's a song fic to One Direction's Little Things by Ed Sheeran. I've always liked Jared and Kim and their imprint story. So this is a one-shot I came up with. This is in Jared's POV_

I'm walking back from patrol where I had to listen to Jacob, Quil and Embry decide that they were going to go to the leech's graduation party. This must be what their 100th time to graduate? I'm worried about graduating this year never mind year after year after year. It's obvious they're only going to see Bella Swan (The girl Jacob's mad about) personally I think she's rather selfish to lead him on for over half a year when her vampire boyfriend left her then when the bloodsucker came back she completely ignored Jake.

I'm on my way to Kim's house.

**Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me**

Kim. My imprint, my life, the gravity that keeps me here on earth. She's tall but small compared to me. Her small beautiful hands fit perfectly in mine. Before I imprinted if someone told me a girls hands could be beautiful I would have laughed but strangely enough it's true. I'd told her everything a few weeks ago, at first she didn't believe me, not even about the very big fact that I turn into a giant wolf oh no she couldn't believe I loved her. She is truly mad sometimes. It took me a while to convince her that we were meant to be together. She has shoulder-length brown hair and sparkling, chocolate brown eyes and she had the cutest freckles on her cheeks. She was funny, kind and drop dead gorgeous. Why you may ask is she insecure. Well I have no idea. So today is the day I find out…

**I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs.  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly**

I knock on the door knowing her two brothers are out with their girlfriends and her parents are away for the week with work. The door opens and I see my girlfriend standing there. "Jared!" She says hugging in she pulls away and smiles showing me the crinkles by her eyes. She notices my looking and immediately stops and we walk inside and up to her room. When we get to her room I see loads of jeans and tracksuits on her bed, I frown I hate when she tries to find the best jeans to suit her figure one thing I will never understand about Kim is that even though she's skinny she thinks she's fat. We sit on the bed and talk about our history project that we have to do for Wednesday. I have my arm around her back and my fingers trace the bottom of her back where I know she has several dimples. This is one of the things I do often and whenever I do she smiles shyly.

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things**

I've tried to tell her before but she doesn't understand that I love her not despite these things but because of them. They are what makes Kim, Kim.

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me**

Her older brother Stephan comes home later and pops in. He tells me Kim was talking in her sleep again. She glares at her brother but blushes. I laugh and kiss her cheek and whisper "What have I told you about drinking tea before bed?" her blush deepens. "I know Jare but I just can't help it. You know I can't sleep otherwise." I laugh because we both know that she never even tried not sleeping without it. Stephan says that it makes no sense what she says in her sleep. I only knew at the last bonfire when she fell asleep on my shoulder and mumbled words nobody would understand.

**I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me**

Two weeks ago her best friend Amy had her 17th birthday. Amy and Kim sits with me and the lads at lunch and Amy is friends with Seth even though she has no idea what we all are so we were all invited over. Her younger sister has a karaoke set and Amy and Kim were both singing along to Justin Bieber and they dragged Seth with them though he was all too happy to join them. After she found out I had taped it on my phone. Kim's a great singer but she doesn't think so and she told me to delete it. I didn't of course. "Why are all your jeans on your bed?" I ask her when Stephan leaves. She looks at the floor, "I wanted to check if they all still fit." I frown "Hey Kimmy didn't you do that last week and they all fitted perfectly?" She shrugged. "Kim, you're perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't change anything about you. You are skinny- no don't try and deny it. I don't want any of them blonde fake barbie stick thin girls I only want you." She smiles gently and leans over to kiss me. Another thing she is excellent at.

**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.**

So maybe I'll never figure out why Kim puts herself down. But I'll tell her everyday that I love her and because of all the things that she thinks don't make her look good.

Imprinting may be confusing and weird but it's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things**

_Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. If you did please review_

_Until next time._


End file.
